Conflicts & Confusion
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: The missing song from "Once More With Feeling" (for those of you who don't know that's the musical episode). Spuffy. "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. this takes place after Buffy first sings in the graveyard.


**Conflicts & Confusion**

Buffy sat in her room after a major slay-age. It had been pretty normal except for the fact that she had burst into song in the graveyard. She figured a good night's sleep would help, but before she had even begun to undress it happened again. And he began to sing.....

"_ Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet...."_

Across town outside a bar, Spike had also begun singing, unknown to him, at the exact moment Buffy had. He was drinking a bottle of the strongest thing the bartender had. When he had finished, he had been sitting in the alley thinking about Buffy. Then he had suddenly begun singing in unison with her.

Buffy had the sudden need to out of the house....

"_ Every roommate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet..."_

Suddenly Spike's body walked of its own accord, forcing him to move out of the alley.

"_ Only when I stop to think about it..._

_I hate everything about you..."_

At this phrase she suddenly moved faster and at the word 'hate' she punched a tree, creating splinters where her hand had been. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it felt good to hit something and relieve the feelings coursing through her body.

Suddenly Spike rammed his fist in a wall before he walked quickly out of the dingy alley.

"_ Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you?"_

_  
_She smashed her hand against a mailbox, causing it to fly clean out of the ground.

At the same time Spike kicked one of the Sunnydale's many demons to the ground. At the word 'love', he snapped its neck.

"_ Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it....._

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?"_

She had reached Sunnydale's biggest graveyard. As many know, the bigger the cemetery the more vamps there are. In no time at all a fledgling jumped out at her. She, however, was so focused on reaching her goal that she wasn't in the mood to fight. She just walked right through the exploding cloud of dust that was the vampire.

"_ I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?"_

She began to realize what exactly she was singing. Wait, why am I singing this? I don't hate and love anybody......

He entered the graveyard, killing vampires left and right; never really paying specific attention to any one of the many exploding vampires.

"_ Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know...."_

Suddenly she saw Spike killing some vampires. She did a double take. He was singing. Since when did Spike sing? Wait a minute, is he singing the same thing I am?!

"_ I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?"_

What is she doing here? I thought she was done patrolling. She's singing? Does the Slayer sing? They approached each other, singing in unison until they were face to face.

"_ I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me..."_

They shoved and pushed each other which ended in Spike landing in a fresh empty grave. She turned to leave when his alabaster hand shot up out of the grave and pulled her down on top of him in the dirt.

"_ I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?"_

When they had finally stopped, their lips captured each other's passionately. When they broke apart, they looked at each other in the eyes, realizing what they had

done and admitted. Buffy jumped up out of the grave and hit the ground running for home. Spike, however, just laid there, trying to figure out what had happened.

"So, anything unusual happen during patrolling, Buffy?" Giles asked methodically.

"No, not really, except..." Buffy's thoughts returned to the previous night.

"Yes?" Giles looked up from the book he was reading.

"Did anybody....last night....burst into song?" Buffy asked awkwardly.

"Thank God, I wasn't the only one!" Xander exclaimed.

While they discussed the singing situation, Buffy thought about Spike. What was she going to do?


End file.
